Couple Kinshi
by syntia.amano
Summary: Karena sebentar lagi, battalion Retrograde army akan datang, saniwa pun mengeluarkan titah. “Hah? Dilarang memberikan ‘damage’ pada pasangan?” slight Yagen x Souza


Summary : Karena sebentar lagi, battalion Retrograde army akan datang, saniwa pun mengeluarkan titah. "Hah? Dilarang memberikan 'damage' pada pasangan?" slight Yagen x Souza

A/N: Ide ini muncul setelah baca dj YagenxSouza dimana sang saniwa memperbolehkan para pedangnya menjadi pasangan.

NB: Damage yang dimaksud bukan karena si pedang uke, tapi karena levelnya lebih rendah daripada pasangannya. Level berdasarkan citadel sayaa XD

Saniwa sedang kebingungan. Beliau baru saja menerima sebuah laporan dari petinggi yang isinya berupa pemberitahuan bahwa akan ada pasukan battalion Retrograde army pada tahun 18XX. Hal ini memang bukan kali pertama terjadi, namun tingkah saniwa lain daripada biasanya menurut laporan dari asisten saniwa tercinta, Heshikiri Hasebe yang senantiasa akan melindungi saniwa dari godaan Tomoegata. Saniwa harus berpikir keras. Selama ini dia selalu membebaskan para pedangnya melakukan apa saja, asalkan setelah melakukan tugas mereka. Karena itu saniwa kini harus bertindak!

"Hah? Dilarang memberikan 'damage' pada pasangan?" Kashuu menatap aneh pada Hasebe yang memberikan laporan tersebut dengan bahagia. Karena itu artinya saniwa tidak bisa disentuh Tomoe dan pedang-pedang lain.

"Saniwa bertitah bahwa sejak hari ini sampai serangan battalion Retrograde army berhasil digagalkan tidak boleh ada lagi pedang yang harus dimasukan di ruangan reparasi selain pedang yang terluka saat melakukan kewajibannya membunuh para Retrograde army," ujar Hasebe yang bagaikan petir menyambar di kalangan pedang-pedang yang rajin masuk ruang reparasi karena kekuatan pasangan mereka yang terlalu jauh levelnya. Tapi seperti kata Midare yang entah mengutip dari mana, bahwa cinta itu buta.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku," ujar Kurikara yang level emonya naik lagi.

"Justru kamu yang sering masuk ruang reparasi!" seru beberapa pedang lain yang kehidupan cintanya terganggu. Sementara langganan masuk ruang reparasi yang lainnya hanya bersemu merah sambil memandang pasangannya. Hal yang tentu saja menyebabkan pedang lain yang belum punya pasangan merasa melihat background bunga sakura, padahal saniwa baru saja mengganti musim ini jadi musim salju atas permintaan salah satu tantou.

"Karena itulah saya harapkan agar kejadian pagi hari ini tidak terjadi lagi!" seru Hasebe sambil memandang para pedang yang baru saja direparasi mendadak tadi pagi. Para pedang itu hanya dapat membuang muka karena wajah oni hasebe keluar. "ehem! Dengan begitu saya akan menjelaskan tentang tugas hari ini…"

Seminggu kemudian, saniwa yang merasa kesal membanting pintu kamarnya tepat di hadapan para pedang dan memberikan titah baru pada yang terhormat Hasebe.

"Siapa bilang karena kalian tidak punya pasangan jadi bisa mengganggu Aruji-sama!?" teriak Hasebe kesal karena selama seminggu tugasnya sebagai seorang asisten yang lebih mirip stalker direbut oleh para pedang yang mencoba menarik perhatian sang saniwa.

"Hasebe, seharusnya kamu tidak boleh melampiaskan kesedihanmu karena tidak dapat berduaan dengan saniwa pada mereka," ingat Souza.

"Saya tidak ingin mendengar itu dari pedang yang melanggar aturan Aruji-sama!" kesalnya yang langsung membuat muka Souza memerah setelah memandang pasangannya.

"Hasebe, ini kesalahan. Souza terluka bukan karena 'itu'," bela Yagen, satu-satunya dokter di citadel sementara pedang yang lain berusaha menutup telinga tantou lainnya.

"Damage tetap damage!" serunya sementara Yagen hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sementara pedang-pedang yang memang tahu bagaimana pasangan Souza itu, hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan tsukkomi. "ehem! Saya akan membacakan titah lanjutan saniwa. Saniwa bertitah bahwa mulai hari ini dan sampai pertarungan dengan battalion pasukan perusak sejarah seperti yang pernah dijelaskan sebelumnya, para pasangan dilarang untuk berduaan, dan ruang saniwa tertutup untuk semua pedang kecuali sang asisten sampai waktu yang ditentukan!"

"Eh?!" teriak semua pedang yang merindukan pasangan.

"Nee, Hasebe. Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kashuu pada penganut kepercayaan saniwa itu nomer 1 di citadel tersebut.

"Apa ada masalah, Kashuu Kiyomitsu?" tanya Hasebe balik.

"Hari ini kan Tomoe jadi asisten," jawabnya yang langsung meruntuhkan dunia kecil milik Heshikiri Hasebe.

"Tidakkkkkkkkk!!!!"

Dan begitulah nasib Hasebe dan semua pasangan. Pedang dengan level tinggi ditugaskan untuk melakukan pencarian resource selama lebih dari 12 jam, dan pedang dengan level dengan tingkat medium ditugaskan untuk melawan pasukan-pasukan kecil musuh mereka. Pintu kamar saniwa tertutup rapat bersama dengan asistennya, sehingga Hasebe -yang sejak hari dimana dia memberikan titah lanjutan dari saniwa tidak pernah ditugasi sebagai asisten- hanya bisa menatap nanar pintu yang jarang terbuka.

"Mereka pasti melakukan sesuatu didalam!" serunya saat mendengar suara keras dari kamar saniwa.

"Jangan biarkan Hasebe masuk!" seru oodachi paling cantik (menurutnya sendiri) sambil menyuruh pedang-pedang yang berada di sekitar mereka untuk membantu meng-'aman'-kan pedang tersebut.

Sementara itu para pasangan yang terpisahkan hanya bisa menatap pintu gerbang sambil mendoakan pasangan mereka pergi bertugas. "Beginilah cinta, deritanya tiada akhir," ujar Atsushi yang ketagihan nonton kera sakti diikuti dengan anggukan dari para saudaranya yang ketagihan juga.

Hingga akhirnya hari yang dinantikan para pasangan dan Hasebe datang. Hari dimana mereka bisa melepas stress dengan membunuh musuh mereka yang menyebabkan saniwa mengeluarkan titah menggenaskan tersebut.

"Akhirnya hari ini tiba!" seru Hasebe dengan semangat 45. Sementara para pasangan menatap musuh mereka yang belum terlihat dengan mata berbinar. Tentu saja karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir larangan saniwa berlaku.

"Ichi-nii apa kita semua akan berangkat?" tanya Gokotai pada kakaknya.

"Tidak, Aruji-sama mengatakan pedang tantou yang belum kiwame dan pedang yang levelnya rendah tidak perlu berangkat," jawab Ichigo Hitofuri yang mengundang lirikan iri dari Hasebe. Hal ini tentu saja karena sehari sebelumnya Ichigo lah asisten saniwa.

"Ah~, aku juga mau ikutan," keluh Hochou yang baru saja tiba beberapa saat yang lalu sehingga belum memiliki wujud kiwame.

"Hochou, tolong jaga Aruji-sama!" pinta Ichigo yang disanggupi oleh pecinta istri orang itu.

"Ka…kalau begitu aku akan berjuang!" seru Gokotai diiringi dengan seruan dari tantou keluarga Awataguchi yang lain.

"Hehe, kali ini kita akan berangkat sekeluarga," senang Imanotsurugi pada para saudaranya yang lebih tinggi dari tantou tersebut.

"Nii-sama, aku akan membunuh mereka," ujar Sayo pada kedua kakaknya.

"Kane-san, ayo kita berjuang!" seru Horikawa pada lelaki berambut hitam panjang di sebelahnya. Dan begitulah para pedang saling memberikan semangat, baik itu pada keluarga maupun pasangan mereka yang baru bebas tugas tadi pagi.

"Aruji-sama, kami berangkat!" ijin semua pedang kemudian masuk ke dalam portal yang mengirimkan mereka ke waktu dimana battalion Retrograde army berada.

"Ah Hasebe, karena kamu terlalu bersemangat aku lupa bilang!" seru Kashuu tiba-tiba, membuat semua pedang yang ada disana menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hasebe dengan senyum di wajahnya. Mulai besok mungkin saja dia akan menjadi asisten saniwa lagi.

"Hari ini Tomoe jadi asisten saniwa lagi," celutuk Kashuu.

"Tidakkkkk!!!"

Nggak bersambung


End file.
